An Unusual Resident at the Xavier Institute
by AnonLemming
Summary: "My Friend and I were kicked out of our homes for suspicion of being mutant. We were given a second chance at the Xavier Institute, the only problem is, I'm a Human." First fanfic so please flame constructively, also OC'centric. Be warned dark themes are starting to appear in the story, if you don't like, then use some common sense and don't read.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any related things, they belong to Marvel

Michelle and Davinia, however, are mine. So hands off

* * *

Mutants. These people who are born with the 'X Gene' are given abilities beyond human comprehension, and very same people are probably some of the most hated people on the planet. The reason they are hated is partly because we don't know much about the extent of power they might be able to amass if left alone, and another part is the man named 'Magneto'. Magneto is seemingly hell bent on making mutants a 'haven' completely pure of humans where they can thrive without prejudice or fear, however his methods are somewhat extreme and his views towards humans are just as bad.

I'm a human, but I have lived being treated on the same level as mutants, regardless of what I say people seem to think I am a mutant. My parents are devout Christian believers, They even named me Davinia (of course they wanted a boy so they could use David but I guess those are the breaks) because they were absolutely positive that, like the bible character, I would rise against great odds by myself and overcome them with very little. Now, one would think that being Christian's they would be a little understanding and maybe even accepting, but the truth is when I was first suspected of being a mutant, they kicked me out of the house (Literally, my dad pick me up dragged me to the door, and kicked me)and left me with naught but the clothes on my back.

It was around this time as well that my best friend, or rather my only friend had turned out to be a mutant as well. Michelle was walking around the school ground when everyone around her seemed to have a hallucination of the same thing only for an aura to appear around my friend just as the hallucination ended, as saying who was the cause of it. So we about to leave the only town we had ever known, when suddenly a large jet landed not too far ahead of us. A short but rather solid man wearing an orange and black spandex like suit with orange gloves and boots, and a mask that left only his mouth and chin visible, approached us from the jet alongside a dark skinned woman with long flowing white hair wearing a black suit with white gloves and a cape flowing behind her.

"So which of you is Michelle?", asked the short man

Michelle raised her hand, a little timidly due to the abrupt nature of situation. When she did raise her hand though, the woman spoke up, "We are from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, we would like to help you learn to use your abilities in a safe environment. Would you like to come with us?"

Michelle replied after some thought, "I'm not sure, we were just kicked out of our homes for being mutants, why should we trust you?"

SNIKT

As soon as Michelle had finished asking her question, three metal blades sprouted from the man's fist, one between each knuckle. "Does that answer your question, bub?", The man said as he retracted the blades back into his arms. When the blades were fully retracted, the man looked back at Michelle and spoke again, "Hang on, you said both of you were kicked out for being mutants, so why did Chuck only tell us about one?"

"Just because we were both kicked out for that reason doesn't that we both are mutants", I said in response to his introspective question, "I don't know if I'm a mutant but I was kicked most for suspicion of being one."

The man simply grunted, to which I turned to the woman, "If you can help Michelle out would be great, though it would be nice to at least give the people you're trying to help your names first."

The woman's eyes widened in realisation, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. My name is Ororo Munroe, and this man here is Logan. He's a little rough around the edges but he's a good person, anyways we will be able to accommodate you at the institute, so if you'll come with us.", as she finished, she made a gesture towards the jet that she and the man, now known as Logan, had arrived in.

"I won't go unless Davinia can come with me." Michelle practically shouted.

Ororo thought for a short while before turning to Michelle and saying, "Of course she can come with us, though I don't know how Charles will react to it."

"What are you talking about, this is almost what Chuck dreams about. He'll probably be ecstatic about having a human live amongst mutants." was Logan's curt response to Ororo's musing. Ororo looked at Logan quizzically before nodding her head and voicing her agreement, "Yes, I do believe we would be rather excited by this turn of events"

"So I guess we'll just leave you two here then." I shouted from the jet. As soon as Ororo said I could come the first time, Michelle started dragging me towards the jet, we had made it most of the way there before I yelled back to the two people who had just realised we were no longer in front of them.

"You'll do no such thing." Growled Logan as he approached the jet. Ororo laughed silently at Logan's reaction, "Well I think we should be off then.", she said as she seated herself in the pilot's seat. Michelle and myself seated ourselves in the available seats as Logan sat in the seat next to Ororo. Moments later the jet started up and we were airborne. This is how Michelle, who later became known as Phantasm, and myself found ourselves at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters in the Summer of our 16th year since birth.


	2. Meeting the Mutants

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own X-Men nor anything related, that credit goes to the minds at Marvel

And again, Michelle and Davinia are mine

* * *

Clouds whipped past the X-Jet as it Flew towards Bayville. Ororo Munroe, A.K.A Storm, was piloting the jet with Logan, A.K.A Wolverine, in the co-pilot's seat arms folded over his chest and eyes closed, for most it would look like he is taking a nap, however he was actually thinking about the upcoming situation, 'What to do with a human living in the X mansion'. The human in question was one of the two girl sitting quietly in the seats behind the pilot and co-pilot. Michelle and Davinia were recently kicked out of their homes on the suspicion of being mutants, (Davinia in a more literal fashion than Michelle) and were to take up the offer of travelling to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters for tuition in the proper use and control of their mutants abilities, Michelle was in fact the only mutant between the two of them and this was why Logan was thinking about the potential repercussions of having a human in the mansion.

"So where exactly are we going anyways?" asked Davinia. Davinia, the only human on the jet had emerald green eyes and strawberry blonde hair that was cut off just below her shoulders, she wore an open front, ripped black shirt over a long sleeved gray top which was coupled with some black leather gloves. Davinia also wore some formfitting jeans with tears the knees with a studded belt through only one of the belt loops the rest hanging loosely on the other side of her hip, and some black combat boots.

"Oh, yeah, I completely forgot to ask about that!" exclaimed Michelle with suddenly realization. Michelle's light brown hair was in a single ponytail reaching just below her shoulder blades, her fringe sweeping across her forehead to just beside her right eye. Her attire consisted of mostly what she considered 'cute', which in this case was a light blue shirt with a grey mini skirt and tan sandals. Her reason for dressing in such a way leaving being kicked out was, 'A girl should always look her best, I mean, what if we meet some really cute boy along the way'.

"We are heading towards Bayville, New York. There we will get you settled in the institute and hopefully in the nearby school as well." Ororo said without looking back.

"Wait, so we still have to go to school? Man that sucks." Davinia said in response.

"Yeah and not only that but you'll get extra tuition for your abilities at the Institute as well." Logan added with barely hidden mirth to his voice.

"Damn it, this is starting to suck already." Davinia said sinking into her seat.

"Umm, there any cute boys at this place?" Michelle asked, hope dripping from her voice.

Ororo noticed this and thought for a bit before answering, "Well Scott's a nice boy, but I don't know if he's what you would call cute."

"Is this Scott guy fat, or in any way physically deformed?" Davinia ask in an attempt to help clarify.

Ororo's response was a little uncertain, "Well no, at least I don't think so."

"Then he is what she would call cute", Davinia said. As soon as Davinia had finished saying this, Michelle was out of her seat and standing next to Ororo asking if the jet could move any faster.

Almost a hour and a half later, the X-Jet landed in the hanger bay of the X mansion. The ramp for the jet lowered and at the base was a bald man in a wheel chair waiting for them. As the four people approached the man Davinia's expression grew tense.

"You're a telepath, aren't you?", asked Davinia.

"Yes, I am. My name is Charles Xavier and this is where I help young mutants such as yourself to control their abilities, though I suppose Logan or Ororo, here told you that beforehand." Said the bald, wheel chair bound man.

"Actually they only told us the last half of that, I figured out you were a telepath myself." Davinia tersely responded.

"Oh, I see. Then I suppose that is a part of your abilities, is it?" Queried the bald professor.

"Nope I'm just a normal human, but just so we're clear: I. Hate. Telepaths. So if you ever try to crawl into my mind will hunt you down with a pickaxe." Davinia said with a chilling edge to her voice, "That said, if you don't try crawling into my mind, we could be very good friends." She added to try and disperse the tension. The only eye who weren't widened by the sudden outburst was Michelle who piped up asking, "are you going to threaten every telepath you come across now?"

"Yes, and before any of you say anything, I will find a pickaxe and I will hunt any telepath who tries to crawl their way into my mind." was all Davinia said before folding her arms across her chest.

Michelle attempted to placate a slight shaken man by adding, "Don't mind her, she's just had some bad experiences with telepaths, but she's a good person. Come to think of it kind of like Mr Logan in that sense."

"I see, *Ahem*, Then I take it that you are Michelle and the mutant I detected earlier", Xavier waited for Michelle to acknowledge this before continuing, "I would like to mention now that I don't believe in force my way into people's minds and will only attempt such a thing when given express permission, and might I ask why it is that you 'hate' telepaths so much."

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer." Davinia curtly responded.

"I see, well then let's get you too settled in shall we, I don't think having a human living amongst us should pose too much of a problem." Xavier said before wheeling towards one of the doors letting the others follow suit, "Now Michelle, do you know what abilities your mutation has given you?"

"Uhh, no I don't think so." Michelle said rather confused.

Davinia remembered what happened when people suspected her of being a mutant and decided to add some input, "I think she is capable of some kind of telepathic hallucinogen."

"I see, well I guess we will find out soon enough. For the mean time I will introduce you to the others that a staying here." Xavier led them through some corridors and up an elevator eventually leading them to a dining hall where four teenagers were eating a meal. "Alright everyone, I would like to introduce some new residents, Michelle here is a mutant who might be capable inducing hallucinations telepathically, and Davinia is a regular human, who seems to have a deep hatred for telepathy." Xavier said to the teenagers.

"So, you'd better watch yourself Red." Logan added mirthfully.

"So the red head is a telepath, hmm" mused Davinia as she eyed the small group of teenagers before noticing that one of the teens had blue fur all over his body. "So why is the blue boy over there, well, blue?" She asked unashamedly.

"My name is Kurt Wagner, and as for why I am blue, I don't actually know, but I have been this way since I was just a small child." Said the furry blue boy with a distinct German accent.

"I can accept that." Davinia said, nodding her head.

"Okay the blue fuzz ball is kinda cute but who is the mega cutie in the shades." Michelle asked dreamily.

Said boy blushed and cleared his throat before answering, "My name is Scott Summers, as for the shades, they keep me from blasting everything I see."

"Okay, now we don't care about the telepath so who's the other girl." Davinia said with disdain evident in her voice as she said the word 'telepath'. The telepath referred to looked somewhat shocked and hurt by the comment as the younger girl answered for both of them, "My name is Kitty Pryde, and this is Jean Grey, she's not a bad person so don't be mean to her just coz she's a telepath, okay."

"I can't guarantee her safety if she tries to get into my head though, I might end up killing her." Davinia said as she shrugged her shoulders.

After this introduction, the teens went back to eating, jean a bit more morosely than before. Xavier led the two girls from the dining hall to a large bedroom, "Alright girls we'll have the two of you share this room, okay. If you need anything just came talk to me and I'll see what can be done to help you out." Xavier said as he was leaving. When the girls were finally left alone, both Davinia and Michelle flopped onto a bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A.N:

Davinia hates telepaths….. DUN DUN DUHN…. she has a reason for that and it isn't pretty, also she is going to face some hard time in the future but I think a romance a certain Wolverine might help to brighten her day. Also despite being human Davinia is one hell of a fighter

Michelle is kind of a typical boy crazy, fashion loving, mutant girl with more interest in trying to get a boyfriend than learn how to control her powers (though I don't think any of that is actually typical in the first place but still…), but she's going to learn the hard way about why she needs to learn how to control her powers

aside from my OC additions I'm starting the story just before introducing Fred Dukes and I will try to follow the canon story as closely as possible for the moment.


	3. First Day of School

Disclaimer: AS you may already know by now I don't own X-men or any related material, it belongs to Marvel

I, however, do own Michelle and Davinia, so yeah

* * *

The Morning after initial introductions we're made, Davinia and Michelle made their way the to the kitchen area for breakfast. Davinia immediately made her way to the coffee machine and drew herself a cup of coffee, and proceeded to lean against a wall, not too far from Logan, while slowly drinking from the cup. Michelle decided to see about getting some healthy breakfast made, which resulted in being a bowl of porridge with sliced banana and strawberries, joined with a glass of orange juice. After Davinia had finished drinking her coffee, she poured herself a bowl of whatever cereal her hand landed on and poured some milk over it before starting to eat the contents of her bowl. While Davinia had been readying her breakfast, Jean Grey entered the kitchen for her own breakfast. At some point, Jean accidentally reached out with her mind and it brushed against Davinia's. A small 'thunk' was heard and as everyone present turned to see what made the sound, a knife could be seen embedded in the wall, still oscillating from being thrown earlier.

"Oh, sorry about that." Davinia apologised. Absently calculating the trajectory the blade took from Davinia to the wall it was now embedded in, Jean visible paled as it just missed cutting her throat. "You kinda used your telepathy a bit and I might have reacted to that, sorry it happened before I realised", Davinia said laughing nervously while rubbing the back of her neck.

Logan, who had seen the entire scene play out, had both eyebrows raised, "You weren't kidding when you said you might kill her if she used her telepathy around you, huh kid."

"Uhh, well it was accident." Davinia said shrugging, "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't really control it." After finishing the rest of her breakfast, Davinia left the kitchen followed by Michelle. They passed Ororo on their way out why, who voiced her confusion as to why Jean looked so shaken and why there a knife in the wall. Both Michelle and Davinia returned to their room and proceed to get themselves ready for school day.

The first order of business that was required to be taken was visiting the school deans office, On the way the dean's office, they bumped into a large boy, (Literally in Davinia's case, again), "Whoa, sorry about that 'Tiny', I didn't see you there" Davinia said as she stepped back to look at the boys face.

"My names not 'Tiny' it's Fred, Fred Dukes." The boy said, with a small frown on his face.

"Well it's nice to meet you Fred", Michelle said quickly, "but we've got to find the Dean's office to get our class rosters."

"The Dean's office is right here", Fred motioned to a door behind him as he said this.

"Well I guess we'll see you later then Fred." Michelle said dragging Davinia towards the door behind Fred. "Yeah, we'll catch you later 'Tiny'." Davinia added before disappearing behind the door, leaving a rather confused Fred Dukes standing in the corridor. "I don't remember hearing their names." He said with sudden realisation, and decided to wait for them outside the Dean's office.

In the Dean's office, Michelle and Davinia were given a small talk about their classes, the school's rules and they were finally given their class rosters. As they left the office they noticed Fred was waiting for them outside, "Hi 'Tiny', told you we would meet again." Said Davinia.

"Yeah, well I thought since we're all new students, we could find our classes together." replied Fred with a slight blush apparent on his cheeks. Michelle squirmed a bit before replying, "Okay, let's go then, I want to see if there are any cute boys."

Before Michelle managed to walk away, Fred spoke up again, "Umm, I'm sorry, but I don't remember your names"

"We didn't give them to you 'Tiny'. In any case, my name is Davinia and this is Michelle." Davinia said, noticing Michelle's discomfort with being around the obviously overweight boy. "Anyway, I just had a look at your class roster, and it seems we're going in opposite directions, so see you later, hopefully never."

Michelle quickly said this last part under her breath, before Dragging Davinia down the halls of the school.

Fred, who had been repeating Michelle's name silently to himself, Heard Michelle just as she finished talking, "Yeah, you sure will."

Classes passed by smoothly enough, Davinia managing to anger one of the teachers enough, for sleeping in class, to be sent out of the classroom, where she decided to take another nap. When lunch rolled around Michelle and Davinia found their way to the table being used by the X-men. Michelle sat down rather heavily causing the girls, minus Davinia, to wonder what was wrong.

"Hey Michelle, like, what's bothering you?" Kitty asked.

"You look kind of worn out." Added Jean. When she finished, Davinia started chuckling causing Michelle to send a withering glare at her.

"She's been avoiding 'Tiny' like the plague." Davinia said, trying to hold back her laughter as she did.

The other girls shared a confused looked, "Who's this tiny person?" Asked a confused Jean.

Just as this was said, Fred Dukes walked into the cafeteria, "Oh hey, isn't that the guy you and Logan went to see last night?" Asked Kitty. When Jean confirmed, everyone turned to look at Fred, " Hey, that's 'Tiny'," Davinia said realising who it was, "And I think he might even have a crush on Michelle here." Michelle shuddered as this was said, while Davinia chuckled up a storm at her reaction.

Kurt and Scott were laughing about his chance selection of acting partners, Rogue, just as Fred was walking past. Hearing the laughter and mistaking its reason, Fred's face flushed with anger before walking off to a distant table. Michelle had ducked under the table when she realise that Fred was about to walk past and poked her head out from under the table when he had walked off.

"I see, you have been avoiding him haven't you." Jean said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but I just can't handle fat people. They creep me out, I mean, how could anyone do that to themselves, it's gross." Michelle said, and as if to add to her point, Michelle scrunched her face into one of obvious disgust. Davinia laughed at her expression but stopped to look when the Fred broke the table and chair he was at causing the food already on the table to fly straight onto a blonde jock and his group. The entire cafeteria broke into laughter as the three jocks there started moving towards Fred, who was sitting in front of a pile of food. Fred started trying to retaliate to the laughter by throwing food around and yelling at them to stop laughing.

This resulted in the some of the students joining in after calling for a food fight. Jean, using her telekinetic abilities to avoid getting hit by stray food, walked over to Fred, who was now blindly swinging a table around because of food on his face. On the way over Jean tried to get Fred's attention by calling out to him however she slipped because of some food on the floor and was saved from being hit with the table by Scott blasting the it away with his eye beam. Michelle called out to see if Jean was alright, and when Fred heard her voice he stopped what he was doing. "Michelle?" he said while wiping the food from his face.

"Could you drop the table Fred?" asked Michelle. Scott was helping Jean off the floor while reaching for his glasses, "Yeah big guy, but if you want to fight, why don't you try me." he said.

"Back off Scott, we'll handle this." Jean chided Scott while getting up from the floor, "Everything's alright Fred, isn't it?" She asked trying to sooth Fred.

"They shouldn't have laughed at me." Said a still somewhat distraught Fred.

"You're right they should have," Michelle said as she turned to Scott, "Don't we have, um, a class to get to, or something."

"Okay, but I'll be close, real close." Scott warned before turning to leave the cafeteria. Michelle tried to follow but was grabbed by Jean, to help calm Fred down, so she could only watch as Davinia left the room after Scott.

"Wow, y'all really look out for each other don'tcha." could be heard from a girl with black gloves and boots, long pants and a short singlet under a transparent long sleeved t-shirt.

"Yeah, we do that." was Scott's reply

"What's going on here!" The school's dean seemingly appeared out of no-where.

"Best. Food fight . Ever." Said Davinia, "Man, I am starting to Love this school."

"Uhh, we were just talking, Principle Darkholme." Scott said to placate the now seemingly irate dean.

"Then you had better stop talking and get to class." She said obviously not completely impressed by Scott's efforts.

As the girl walked away, Scott called out to her, "Don't forget in the park after school, and bring the play book with you."

"So that's Rogue." Davinia mused to herself.

In the cafeteria, Fred was explaining his actions to the girls, that he kinda snapped a bit due to all the laughter. Michelle then replied, "Look, I understand where you're coming from but you should really try to control it." As Michelle finished Jean added, "You can get training."

Fred's initial reaction was to scoff the idea, but quickly asked where he could get training afterwards. "I learned to control my 'gifts' at the institute, where I, uhh, we live." Jean said. Fred realised that Jean had implied that she had powers and voiced his desire to know if it was true. Affirming his query, Jean demonstrated her abilities be telekinetically picking up a chair and throwing it at a wall.

"Woah, you could really pound people with that." Fred said, impressed by the display. Jean quickly chided him, saying that learning to control his abilities so he didn't hurt people is the idea of the Xavier institute. Fred then turned to Michelle and asked if she had a power as well, "Yeah, I make people hallucinate." Michelle replied quickly getting up as Jean said that Xavier would be happy to see Fred if he wanted to come. As Jean and Michelle were leaving, Fred called out for Michelle. She slowly turned around as she answered, but Scott was at the door and Fred quickly backed down letting the girls leave. Fred was some photos, one was of Scott with love hearts scribbled around his face and the other was of Michelle and Davinia hugging. Fred threw the picture of Scott to the floor and ground it with his foot, leaving it tattered where it lay.

When school had finished for the day, Davinia and Michelle where leaving griping about the amount of home they had, "I can't believe how much homework they gave us, on our first day." Michelle exclaimed. Davinia was walking along side her with hands behind her head, "I don't know what you're talking about, girl. I don't remember getting any homework." She said casually.

"Of course you don't, because you pretty much slept through all of your classes." Michelle said glaring at Davinia as she did so.

Just ahead of the girls, Fred stepped out from behind some bushes to which Michelle squeaked in response. Davinia, realising who it was, spoke to him trying to tease Michelle, "Hi 'Tiny', you remember me, right?"

"Yeah, hi." Fred dismissively responded, "So Michelle, would you, uhh, like to , um, get a soda or something."

Michelle didn't reply, but Davinia felt something wasn't right and decided to try and get themselves an out, "Sorry big boy, but Michelle and I have things we need to do right now, Just moved in and all. You know how it is." She said while pulling Michelle away.

"Things, huh. Is that the best you can come up with, 'Things'." Fred called out accusingly.

"Yeah, but maybe I should have said stuff, would that have worked for you, Big guy?" Davinia shot back as Fred walked over to them, "I sure you're a nice guy but people do things, you can't expect them to always be capable of hanging with you."

"Yeah, but she's my friend!" Fred exclaimed as he reached for Michelle.

Davinia stepped between them and growled, "Since when, now back off 'Tiny'."

"Outta my way," Fred said, slapping Davinia out of the way and headfirst into tree, "Michelle, just let me talk to you for a second, in private." Fred grabbed Michelle by the arm and dragged to a secluded surrounded by bricks and scaffolding. "Let me go! I want to go home!" Michelle cried out when they reached the area, finally breaking free of Fred grip.

"You can't! You gotta go out with me." Fred said, starting to get visibly distraught.

"I don't wanna go anyway with you!" Michelle cried again, rubbing her arm. Michelle tried to run away but Fred grabbed both of her arms preventing her from leaving. Michelle called for Davinia, who appeared and threw some of the bricks at Fred, "Let go of her, blob boy." The bricks hit Fred and crumbled, Davinia then threw more bricks and jumped at him herself. Fred took the bricks again and slapped Davinia away, while she was still airborne, and caused her to crash into the scaffolding making it, and all the bricks on it fall on top of all three of them. One falling brick hit Davinia in the head, knocking her unconscious, and Fred covered Michelle protecting her, but she still took a hit to the head as well and was unconscious like her friend.

When Michelle woke up, she was in front of a table covered in candles, there were cabinets in the room with candles atop them as well. Michelle tried to stand but found herself bound to the chair she was in with three thick metal bars wrapped around her. "Oh no, this can't be happening." Michelle said visibly paling at the thought of her predicament. Michelle remembered that the professor at the Institute was telepathic, and deciding it would be a chance to escape, She screamed with her mind for help. *Stay calm, Michelle. We'll find you.* recognizing the professors voice in her head, Michelle smiled and calmed down.

Logan dressed in full outfit and took his bike to try and search for Michelle's trail, through her scent. When he arrived at the school, he sniffed the air and picked up Michelle's scent, but he also smelt Davinia's scent, which close by and mixed with blood, so he decided to check out if Davinia was hurt nearby. He arrived at the scene where Davinia had fought with Fred over Michelle and found Davinia lying under a pile of bricks and broken scaffolding parts. Calling out to her, she started regain consciousness. "Where's Michelle?" Davinia groaned before asking the question.

"Blob's got her," was her unexpected and gruff reply. Looking up, Davinia saw Logan in full outfit standing over her, "Need some help there kid?" He asked, but after he did, Davinia realised what he said earlier and her eyes darkened, Surprising Logan a bit. Davinia pulled herself out of the rubble without much difficulty and turned to Logan, "Where is she?" she asked with noticeable frigidity to her voice.

"Don't know, but I'm on her scent so we'll find her." Logan answered. Acknowledged this with a nod before saying, "Take me with you." in a no-nonsense manner. Logan handed her his helmet and got on the bike, "Then get on kid." Davinia put the helmet on and sat behind Logan, before he revved the bike and sped out of the school grounds.

They eventually arrived at an abandoned ironworks factory and Logan called Xavier on his wrist communicator, "I've found 'em Chuck, they're at the old ironwork at the south end, I'm going in." Xavier said to wait for backup over the communicator before Logan cut the connection, "Already got some, Chuck." he said glancing at Davinia before unleashing his claws and charging at the building.

Logan slashed at the door and quickly broke through it jumping at Fred who happened to be just on the other side holding a record player. Fred tossed Logan, with the record player, overhead causing the record player to smash and Logan to hit the ground before Regaining his footing. Davinia followed Logan into the building and saw him be tossed aside. Charging from behind, Davinia managed to catch Fred by surprise and started laying it him. Davinia started causing Fred to backpedal a bit with her vicious onslaught before being slapped away, hard and starting one of the nearby machine leaving a large dent where she hit the thing. Logan dove at Fred after he had slapped Davinia away, however Fred sidestepped and picked up the machine Davinia had collided with, though she moved away from said machine, and threw it at Logan. Davinia smashed Fred in the back of the head with an 8 inch long metal pipe she found on the floor. The metal pipe bent after the blow to Fred's cranium Causing Davinia to throw it away before ducking under a backhand slap from Fred and rolling away. Fred looked around for who had hit him over the head and then looked up, seeing Logan just before he jumped down to attack. Fred slapped the still airborne Logan, who landed just next Davinia, who was holding a 6 and a half foot long metal pipe, 4 inches in diameter.

"This is kinda fun, we should do this more often." Davinia said visibly enjoying herself.

"Maybe, but what's the pipe for." Logan said not taking his eyes off of Fred

"Since my fists didn't work to well, I thought I would use a metal pipe, but the small one didn't really work out too well so now I have a big one," Davinia replied, "So shall we take this bastard down?" she asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Yeah." came Logan's expected reply, before both charged at Fred. Davinia showed some expert handling of the pipe in fighting Fred, Wolverine was still not using his claws, so as not to maim the boy. Eventually Logan leapt at Fred, who caught him by both arms. Davinia smashed the piped into Fred's back causing him to fall down and onto Logan, who stated he couldn't breathe. Davinia realised and tried to hit Fred off of the suffocating man, but Fred caught the pipe Davinia was using and threw it, and her at the entrance just as Scott and Jean arrived. Davinia impacted just beside the entrance and a sickening snap could be heard when she did. Getting up Davinia saw, Logan get thrown into Scott and both flying outside, unconscious. Jean picked Fred up with her telekinetic power, and threw him into one of the machines nearby. The effort to pick the oversized boy was obviously draining on Jeans power and was visibly exhausted after the attempt. Davinia noticed Fred had thrown a piece of the machinery he landed on at Jean and her out of the way before it made contact, Clutching her right arm in pain when they had landed.

Jean noticed this and worried over Davinia before noticing Rogue walk through the door using Scott's eyeblast ability. Getting up to confront her, Jean was held back by Davinia who said to watch first. Jean and Davinia watched as Rogue dodged to majority of Fred's swings and flipped him into the pile of machinery he was in earlier and after touching his arm. When Rogue cried out 'Mah power is your power, and ah can take more than one!', Davinia commented to Jean that it was a good catchcry and she should keep it. When Fred got up and tried to charge at Rogue, she blasted him with the eyebeams again, shooting him through the roof and into the scrap yard nearby.

After they had all finished getting Michelle out from the room, who proceed to hug and kiss Scott on the cheek, spouting 'My Hero', Rogue replaced Scott's visor which had fallen off after being knocked out. "You are like an angel, Kate." Scott said, and Rogue, visibly embarrassed by the attention denied being called Kate, and being like and angel. When asked, why she decided to help out the x-men, Rogue only answered that she didn't know and ran off. As Rogue left Jean tried to go after her but was stopped by Logan saying the she wasn't ready. Kitty mentioned that despite being on the 'Dark, icky side' they did owe her debt of gratitude, to which Scott and Davinia agreed. As everyone was about to leave, Davinia called out to Jean, "Hey Jean, uhh, before I get all "Kill the Telepaths' on you again, I just wanted to say, thanks for the assist." She said still clutching her right arm, "I mean if it weren't for you, I might have more than just a broken arm right now." Jean realised what Davinia meant and started to fret over the fact that she had a broken arm.

"Look don't worry about it, a good splint and a couple of good days rest and I'll be right as rain." Davinia said, smiling."

"That's not how you deal with a broken arm, you need to get it set in a plaster and it will be weeks, even months before it would heal." Jean said frantically.

"Look Jean, I've been dealt with a broken arm before I know what I need to do." Davinia said trying to placate the girl. "I mean how many broken bones have you had?" asked Davinia.

"Well, I haven't but proper procedure dictates that…" Jean started, but was cut off by Davinia who said, "Jean, I've had at least a broken arm or two almost every week since I was twelve, I think I know how to deal with it."

Michelle plodded over to the girls and asked what was wrong, "Davinia is crazy, that what! She thinks she can mend a broken bone in under a week with just a splint and some good nights of rest!" exclaimed Jean. Michelle realised what was happening and turned to Davinia, "did you bring any extra today?" she asked, confusing Jean some as to the nature of the question.

"Yeah, I used a double wrap today because I thought it might come in handy." Davinia replied, "Now where to get a good splint." she absently asked before picking up a relatively short metal stake, "here we go."

Michelle and Davinia walked back into the building to the confusion of almost everyone present. "Alright, now take off your shirt." came Michelle's voice, before Davinia cried out in pain. "Oh stop being such a baby, you've had worse." "Doesn't it mean the pain is any less" "Well, whatever, I'm done so you can put your shirt back on now." "Aww man, but that gonna hurt too." "Well you're not going out there in just some bandages." "Fine." The X-men outside listened to the conversation that Davinia and Michelle were having behind the wall of the building and when the girls came out they were surprised to see Davinia with a stake bandaged around her right arm.

"What's the splint for?" Logan asked the question on everyone's mind, except Jean's.

"I've got a broken arm that's what the splint is for." Davinia replied. "But don't you guy's worry too much I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Kid, if you had even a quarter of my healing factor, I might believe that, but since you're just a regular human that ain't gonna happen." Logan said.

"Actually, I didn't think it was possible at first either, but she isn't a regular human, and we're kinda used to this from back home." Michelle said to everyone's disbelief.

"Anyways, we need to get back." Davinia said urging people towards their appropriate vehicles.

Deciding to drop the issue for the moment, the group proceeded to head back to the Institute. Davinia agreed to get some x-rays of her arm but refused to get a plaster and two days later, she surprised everyone with a perfectly functional and not-broken arm, affirming to everyone that she is by no means a normal human.

* * *

A.N:

Sorry it took a while to upload, I was having a bit of trouble incorporating my characters into the canon storyline . For everyone who reads this, I will be sticking to most of the canon story, some parts will be skipped though, and there will be original subplots for my OC's

also, I was thinking of maybe a relationship triangle with Davinia, Wolverine and Storm. What do you guys think?

Anyways, you guys enjoy the story and please read and review


	4. In the Middleverse of Bayville High

Disclaimer: Again I must admit to those reading the fact that I unfortunately don't own any known marvel characters and any events or characters created by me that resemble a known marvel character or event is purely co-incidental.

::Foreword::

This chapter is based around episode 6 of the series, but it is taken from the perspective of Davinia and Michelle, though not in first person.

Hope you enjoy this new take on the series

* * *

A couple of weeks after the incident with Fred Dukes, A.K.A the Blob, Ororo had gone to see her nephew, Evan Daniels, basketball game. After the game, Ororo confronted Evan about coming out with his abilities to his parents and coming to the Institute. Initially Evan rejected the idea and left for his school only to be arrested with incriminating charges of attempting to steal the contents of, and vandalising multiple lockers. Evan agreed to a deal, he would give the Institute a 'try' and Xavier would get the charges lifted from his charges. Upon arriving at Bayville high school, Evan joined the school basketball team, which was soon given a practice match against his alma-mater. Before even entering the gymnasium for the game, Evan, along with Scott and Jean confronted a boy named Pietro Maximoff, Evan's rival and the person behind Evan's earlier incarceration. A fight broke out between the four of them and Pietro was eventually found guilty of the attempted locker thefts, and vandalising thereof, due to a recording provided by Evan, consisting of Pietro himself, admitting to his handiwork and actions in regards to the incident. After Pietro was incarcerated, Evan started to relax amongst the other students and quickly became accepted by them.

Almost a full week has passed since Evan joined the Institute, and the collective group was now discussing a prevalent matter, in regards to their social lives at school. The topic being, whether to go to a Duncan Matthews party. Most of the teens gathered were opting towards going, however two were not.

"Go to Duncan Matthews' party? I don't think so", Scott unsurely stated.

"Come on, it might be fun." Jean riposted the statement with her own.

Throughout this, Evan was drinking all the milk at the table, going so far as to even refer to it as 'moo-juice'. "Matthews is a jerk." Scott said, and at this Kitty piped up to defend Duncan mentioning that she would go. The immediate reminder of Duncan's excluding of freshmen from the party caused Kitty to call him a jerk as well. Michelle and Davinia had only just recently found out who 'Duncan Matthews' was because he kept periodically approaching Jean.

"Although I love a party as much as the next girl", Davinia started, pointing her thumb at Michelle on the word girl, "I don't think it would be a good idea either."

"Exactly, I mean, if anyone gets too close to Kurt, they'll still be able to feel his fur." Scott argued

Kurt, feeling somewhat indignant at the comment, tried to act suave by claiming that 'The chicks dig the fuzzy dude', even asking kitty for confirmation and even though she huffed and walked away, he still tried to claim he was irresistible. When Scott tried to point out the potential for disaster that the boy in the brotherhood might pose, Jean asked, "Hey c'mon Scot, what wrong with a little socialising?"

"Alcoholism, Drugs, the potential for date-rape…" Davinia paused when she noticed the looks everyone was giving her before apologising, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted examples."

"Anyway, I just don't think it would be a good idea, besides the reasons that Davinia just gave." Scott tried to reason. Kurt protested, saying 'it's just a party', before doing a dance on the table. During Kurt's dance, his tail appeared and Scott grabbed it, pulling Kurt back to his seat.

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about", Scott scolded Kurt who immediately shot back about having his pulled.

"Grow up Kurt." "Hey, lighten up dude." "You're always goofing around" "and you're seriously cramping my style" "Listen…" "No, you listen. There's a sound I want you to hear and it's…" *BAMF*

The argument that broke out between Kurt and Scott ended when Kurt teleported out, leaving Scott in the cloud left in the 'ports wake.

"Blew it, didn't I" Scott said more than asked. The comments following, from the others agreed with his statement.

Michelle did worry about the 'fuzzy dude' a little and decided to try and find him, dragging Davinia along with her. Walking to the back of the school, they heard an explosion and rushed to find out what caused it. Seeing some smoke escape from an open door at the bottom of some stairs, they walked through to investigate and walked in on Kurt, who was looking like he normally does without the image inducer, struggling with Rogue over some device. Michelle ran to Kurt to try and help him as Rogue stumbled back. A beam came from the device she was still holding and engulfed both Michelle and Kurt, and when it disappeared, so did they.

"Michelle!" Davinia cried seeing that her friend was no longer there. Rogue realised quickly what happened and threw the device away, before reach out to the area that Kurt and Michelle once were before stating the obvious, "They're gone."

Davinia walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Look Rogue, I know it was an accident." However Rogue was too shell shocked to hear and staggered over to the machine after getting a long stick and cautiously picked it up. Davinia realised that she probably would listen in her state and walked over to inspect the device. She noticed a myriad of buttons, including a reset button. When she noticed this, Davinia stated thinking about what the device might do if it had a reset button. Davinia left the room pondering this and went to her classes as per normal, however she had a constant feeling Michelle was still around.

Davinia, due to her absolute hatred of telepathy, tends to feel like throwing sharp or large object in the direction of anyone whom Davinia feels is a telepath, and her instincts usual never fail in correctly locating any telepath within a half mile radius of her position. This ability of hers let her know the direction that Jean was, and due to the telepathic nature of her ability, Michelle as well. However, if Michelle had simply disappeared, Davinia would only feel like throwing a dangerous object in only one direction, but she felt like throwing them in two directions, leading her to believe that Michelle was not completely gone.

-(with Michelle and Kurt)-

Michelle and Kurt opened their eyes to a paler version of their school.

"What happened? Where are we, the twilight zone?" Kurt asked, confused by the scenario that had just played out. Both Kurt and Michelle looked about their new surroundings as they saw transparent versions of the other students pass by until they heard Evan and Kitty talking about the argument that Scott and Kurt just recently had. Turning to look at them, the two saw a transparent Kitty and Evan walk past, and when they called out, both Kurt and Michelle were ignored.

"What is happening to us?" Kurt asked, now very worriedly, to no-one in particular.

"Umm, I don't know, but Davey will save us. I know it." Michelle said to try and calm Kurt down.

Kurt looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow, "Vouldn't you vant Scott to save you?" he asked.

Michelle cocked her head and raised an eyebrow herself in though before asking, "Why would I want that?"

Kurt decided not to push the issue and beckoned the thinking girl to walk around and try to find something, anything, to help their situation.

-(With Davinia)-

Davinia was thinking about what happened earlier and what might have happened to Kurt and Michelle when she heard People cheering for a fight only to have Principal Darkholme break it up. Looking closer she saw that Jean and Scott where asked to go him Darkholme to her office. Confused, Davinia spotted Rogue and approached her, "Hey Rogue. Do you know what happen here?" Rogue was startled but recited the events, explaining that Scott tried to rough Lance up over Kurt's 'mysterious' lack of existence, resulting in Jean and Scott 'starting' a fight with the boys. Davinia realised the reason, and why Rogue looked guilty, so she headed towards the principal's office.

When Davinia reached the office, She was passed by Darkholme who ran out of her office shouting about her furniture being missing. Looking outside, Jean and Scott saw one Todd Tolansky shoot a car with the same device that had shot Kurt and Michelle. "Bet I know what happened to Kurt."

Upon entering she saw a transparent form of Kurt followed quickly by Michelle pass by.

"It's Kurt, or his ghost, and wasn't that Michelle?" Scott said

"No, I got a brief mental reading. It's like they're trapped somewhere."

"The I guess we'd better have a talk with the 'Toad'." Scott said, looking back at Tolansky as he hopped off towards the tree-line in the car park.

-(With Kurt and Michelle)-

Kurt and Michelle walked into the gymnasium, and as they did they were approached by someone from behind. Sensing someone behind him, Kurt ported to the wall just above the door way and Michelle simply turned around to see a tanned young man in a shirt and pants walk through the cloud left in Kurt's wake.

Whoa, where did you come from?" The young man spoke as he walked towards Michelle, waving away the cloud. Kurt jumped down from his perch, startling the young man. Kurt tried to calm him down by telling him to relax, but was quickly shot the question as to what he is.

"Don't let my looks fool you, I'm a harmless blue fuzzball, really. Hey, I know you. You're the one I saw on the computer screen, just before it blew." "Yeah, the name's Forge. So you found my lab, but what's with the halloween getup?" "No costume, I'm human. I'm a mutant, I know I look strange but… *BAMF* … There are some fringe benefits." "Trippy. I thought I was the only one." Forge said this as his arm transformed into a mechanical contraption with small forceps and a drill.

"So what's your name? Forge asked, turning to Michelle.

"Michelle, and the blue fuzzball is Kurt." Michelle said without looking at either of the boys. Kurt shot her a strange look, because normally she'd be all over getting to know the new guy. "Michelle, are you alright?" Kurt asked after a while.

"Does it look like I'm alright? I'm trapped, God knows where, with not just one, but two boys." By the time she'd finished, Michelle had raised her voice until it was just shy of shouting level. Kurt's eyebrow shot up when she said this, because Michelle had practically said that she didn't like guys.

"But I thought you liked guys?" Kurt voiced his confusion, "You even said that I'm cute and Scott was dreamy."

"Look, I know what I said, but girls have a lot of secrets and this is one of mine. I don't like guys. They scare me alright." Michelle promptly made herself invisible to the boys and sat on one of the nearby bleachers.

Kurt gave Forge his backpack and the latter started making something from the bits and pieces, and while he did this, he told Kurt about how he ended up in the pocket dimension they were in back in '78. Not long after Forge had finished recounting his tale, the transparent forms of two girls walked by, Kurt tried to act suave by sweeping his hair back and asked Forge were the dimension ended.

"DAMN IT!" Michelle cried as she reappeared just outside the girls locker room.

"It stops just short of the girls locker room. Isn't that a burn." Forge said without looking up from his work.

"Apparently that applies for everyone present." Kurt said as he tried not to laugh at Michelle frantically hitting the edge of the middle verse outside the girls locker room.

Forge finished what he was working on not long after this and proceeded to explain what it does, technical terms and all. "My English is a little limited." Kurt said, not having understood the explanation. "Basically you can teleport to the real world, idiot." Michelle curtly added before Forge interrupted, "But only for a minute, these batteries don't have much power. Still, with luck you can tell somebody how to reset the projector to get us back."

"oh, I just hope they don't think I'm joking." Forge sent Kurt a look at this, "I kinda have that rep."

-(With the others)-

Scott had rounded up the other X-men students and started chasing after Toad. The chase continued until he ended up climbing a tree, when Scott blasted the branch, Toad fell out and dropped the device in doing so. Before it hit the ground, Jean managed to catch it with her telekinesis. Toad tried to escape but was pinned to a tree by Evan, and was then interrogated by Scott until Rogue stepped in to admit her part in the 'disappearance' of Kurt and Michelle. Rogue led them to the room where the device was found and Scott picked up the broken image inducer that was lying on the floor.

"If you've hurt him I'll…" Scott started but Rogue cut him off, "You start threatenin' me, and you're never fahnd your friend."

Jean tried to calm the both of them down, and Kitty and Evan piped up informing that they were running a diagnostic on the device.

"It's sending out some kinda, like, steady pulse that kinda just disappears into thin air." Kitty's analysis was lost on Scott, "And that means what exactly?"

"We figure the pulse has trapped the crawler in some other dimension." Evan explained

"Alright so let's trash this thing." Scott set the device on a table in the room.

"Hey, I'm all for trashing things but shouldn't try the reset button first?" Davinia asked, but when Scott countered that breaking it would do the same thing she backed down, "Well, at least it will be a good show." She conceded

"Alright, everyone stand back. I'm going to use full power, this could get messy" Scott said as he motioned for the other to back off.

"Umm, you know I could just, like, phase through the gizmo and, like, quietly short it out?" Kitty offered, but when Scott, Evan and Davinia just gave her blank stares she quickly said, "Oh, right, forget I mentioned it. Like what is it with guys and explosions anyway?" she quietly addedspeaking to Jean for the last part.

"Hey I heard that!" Exclaimed Davinia, reacting more to having been group with the guys.

When Scott was just about to fire at the device, Kurt suddenly appeared and said, "Reset. Don't des…" before disappearing again. "You guys saw that right?" Scott asked. Rogue was surprised that Kurt was still alive. When Scott asked for re-affirmation as to what Kurt said Evan piped up, "He said 'Reset, don't…', you know, like don't reset. He wants you to destroy it, Come on."

"Seriously, they're, like, obsessed." Kitty added, to which Jean nodded in agreement.

"So am I the only one who heard the 'des…' at the end?" Davinia said, however when no-one answered she continued, "Really? So I'm the only one then? Okay." Davinia crossed her arms when she finished.

"No, Kurt's a joker but even he knows when to be serious. I think he wants us to reset it." Scott said, before turning the machine around to look at the control panel. Davinia heard this and was rather indignant, "So you'll believe the fuzzy blue goofball but not me? Way to make a girl feel special." When she finished, Scott pressed the reset button and a flash appeared revealing Kurt, Michelle and what seemed to be a Hispanic young man alongside them.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Kurt said. The Hispanic boy said something about there not being enough power resulting in Kurt and Michelle lighting up in realization, before Kurt Ported the three of them elsewhere.

Just as Kurt ported out of the room, the Brotherhood boys entered and Toad identified the device as the 'Vapo-Ray' he was using earlier. Lance Alvers, A.K.A Avalanche, confronted Rogue about where she stood, causing her to walk out stating it wasn't her fight. Davinia followed her out saying she wasn't appreciated and thus she was leaving. When Davinia finally caught up with the young mutant, she asked why she seemed so accepting of the X-men.

"Mah first impression wasn't the best and so ah thought they weren't good people, but they don't act like they did when we first met. They act so much nicer and they look like they care for each other real well." Rogue replied. Davinia didn't respond to the southern girl immediately, but when she did she said, "They aren't bad people, I can guarantee that. And even though I hate Telepathy, their telepaths aren't too bad company." Rogue looked at Davinia with a confused expression, and Davinia answered the expression by saying, "We aren't them same, but we're similar. Probably more similar than you think."

Throughout their conversation, they sounds of battle could be heard from the room they had recently left. These sounds stopped after the sound of a car was heard, after which the Brotherhood boys were seen leaving the small room looking disappointed. Not long after, the X-men and the young Hispanic man left the room and Davinia walked over to them, while Rogue continued to watch from a distance.

"Davey!" Michelle exclaimed as she ran and tackled into Davinia while attempting to embrace her at the same time. Davinia just rubbed the girls hair and laughed, while most present were confused by the trade-off, Kurt and the young Hispanic man, who introduced himself as Forge, looked on with knowing expressions.

The group saw Forge off and as they clambered into Scott's car, Scott and Kurt started apologising to each other, to which most of the others joked about, and when Scott suggested they go home for a level 3 training sim, everyone groaned and complained before he called, 'Psyche' and implied that they would go to Duncan Matthews party. The group of adolescent X-men ended up going to the party and enjoyed themselves, although at the party, someone spiked the punch which resulted in a large number of hangovers the following morning.

* * *

::Author's Note::

So far the story has been just getting the characters in and as you can see, the out look on the events is different. Next chapter will be on turn of the Rogue and them some extra bits afterwards for some opening to the characters of Davinia and Michelle.

No visible romantic attractions will be seen yet and i have some plans for Davinia, and none too pretty but we'll see what more of that in the next chappie

AnonLemming is out, Peace!

P.S. I know it's not much to ask, but please review. I want to know your thoughts.


	5. Between a Rogue and a Hard Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen or any associated works

Davinia and Michelle how ever mine

* * *

The Cool breeze of night passed over the abandoned warehouse, though there were guards patrolling the area. The warehouse was currently being used by a group of less that savoury people and they had kidnapped and were storing one 'Ororo Munroe' also know as Storm, in this warehouse. Shadowcat, or Kitty Pryde, phased up through the floor before approaching a guard spraying a knockout gas into her face causing him to fall to the floor.

"North perimeter secure" Kitty pulled a hand held radio and spoke into it.

In another area, Spyke, or Evan Daniels, was attached to the wall with spikes that were protruding from his body. Letting go of the wall, Spyke landed on the ground and rushed towards a guard that had just passed him spraying some Knockout gas into the man's face.

"This guy's catching Z's, uhh, I mean south perimeter secure." He said into a similar radio to Shadowcat's.

Davinia was in another area again with the intent to 'take out' the guard in this area. She had her body pressed to a wall and as the guard approached her, she jumped out spraying the man with knockout gas and pushing him back at the same time. The man stumbled back, and eventually fell into a crate full of fish.

"My guy's sleeping with the fishes." she said into her radio and almost immediate came a response reprimanding her, "Relax, I mean, is it my fault the guy fell into a crate of fish when I knocked him out? Anyways, the east side is clear, so how're you doing on the west perimeter girl." Davinia responded casually before she addressed her friend.

"I kinda tripped and the guy saw me so I the can at him and it kinda knocked him out." Upon hearing this Davinia covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter and spoke up, "Violent, but effective. Alright, total perimeter secure, you're good to go."

up on the roof of this particular warehouse there were several glass skylights, Jean grey was standing next to one of these and was trying to hold Kurt and Scott, after Kurt had ported them into the building, with her telekinesis. Jean lowered the two boys as Scott attempted to blast the chains off of the body lying below, When he finally managed to hit the chain, Jean was approached by someone else and because she lost concentration on the boys, they fell to the floor. The floor was covered with sensor beams, and when the boys hit the floor, they were set off. Scott reached for the body but instead of Storm, he was confronted with Rogue, who reached for his face and absorbed his powers. Scott, shocked by the appearance of Rogue, watched as she hit Kurt with an optic blast before calling for the sim to be stopped.

The door to the danger room opened up and Xavier rolled in, with the other X-men, reprimanding him on stopping the simulation. Scott asked why Rogue was included in the mock up and Xavier replied only saying that it was put in as an element of surprise. Xavier turned and rolled out of the danger informing everyone that they were finished for the morning and that they should get themselves ready for school. Scott looked at the figure of Rogue before leaving the danger room as well reminding Jean that they had to help load for the upcoming field trip

At school; Jean, Scott and Davinia were walking together, towards their Geology class' field trip. Jean and Scott were discussing the incident that happened earlier in the danger room.

" So he threw off you game by adding Rogue to the simulation, what's the big deal?" Jean asked.

"My fouling up isn't problem." Scott tried to defend himself, causing Jean to ask, "What then, because he chose Rogue?"

"yeah, I guess. look, how can we pretend that she's the enemy in battle simulations if we're trying to convince her to be our friend. If we can't think of her as a friend then she'll never want to join us." Scott explained.

"I agree with Scott on this one." Davinia added, before Jean hotly piped up, "You just say anything that would be in argument with me. Even if what I'm saying is right."

"Look, telepath, if you haven't noticed, I happen to like Rogue. And quite frankly, I don't like the idea of using her as an enemy in our simulations at all." Davinia riposted. Jean sighed, before taking Scott's arm and continuing towards the bus, "it's only simulation, nobody wants you to stop trying with Rogue."

The three continued to ready themselves for the field trip and just as they had thrown Jeans bag into the storage compartment when Mr Rodetsky approached them, "Jean, bad news." Confused, Jean asked what the 'bad news' was, "Seems administration wont clear your time off for the field trip, something about too many absentee days in your file."

"Woah, wait a second. Those were all approved." Scott started, when Jean added, " if they'll just call professor Xavier he'll…"

"I wish we had the time, Jean, but they've already filled your spot." Jean looked down in disappointment as Rodetsky continued, "I promise we'll clear this up when I get back. Hey, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, well have fun." Jean said with no attempt to hide her disappointment.

"Aww man, that stinks. Who filled her spot?" Scott asked. Rodetsky said it was a new student, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards Rogue who was just stepping onto the bus. Rogue turned to looked at Scott and Davinia and smirked before entering. "I'm all for getting one over on Jean but still, that was harsh." Davinia said before entering the bus.

"Hey don't you hate Jean? Shouldn't you be celebrating that she isn't going to be here?" Scott shot back at her, with some less than discreet sharpness to his tone. "Hey, I'm hurt. I don't hate Jean, per se, it's her telepathy I hate, as for Jean herself, I kinda like arguing with her." Davinia replied, with mock pain to her voice at first before changing to a more casual tone. Scott dropped the conversation and got on the bus, followed by Davinia and soon after, the bus took off for the Tapo Caves, the destination of the field trip.

On the bus, Scott sat in a seat by himself, second row from the door, Davinia sat in the seat behind him leaning against the window, and Rogue sat two row behind Davinia, leaning on the seats in front of her and observing Scott and Davinia with a watchful eye. On the way to the caves, snow started to fall about the area, most of the students cheered for the 'fresh powder' but were soon told that too much would mean a cancellation of the trip, resulting in a lot of disheartened responses.

Closer to the caves, Rodetsky lost control of the bus and it started to swerve on the snow covered mountain side road. Scott leaned out the window and used his optic blast to melt some of the snow and ice, creating a small snow bank that the bus slid into causing the out-of-control vehicle to stop. Throughout the entire ordeal, Davinia had been sleeping, and only woke up after the bus had stopped completely and Rodetsky was asking for volunteers to help push the bus.

"So, what'd I miss." asked Davinia, yawning after she did so to emphasise her seeming exhaustion.

"Mr Rodetsky, why not take our snow mobiles to the cave, and wait out the weather there", Rogue offered, which was met by cheers from the students. "Wait, you mean I missed out on what could have the most exciting event this trip might have possibly had?" Davinia cried, as Scott explained what had just happened.

The student got onto the four snow mobiles, Davinia was sitting behind Scott, when Rogue come up enticing Scott into a race. Rogue and Scott continued to race as they headed toward a ledge jutting out from the mountain side. While on this ledge, Rogue rammed into the side of Scott and Davinia's snow mobile, almost tipping them over the edge.

"What was that about? It's like she didn't care what happened to us." Davinia said, shocked by the actions of Rogue. Scott was just as confused, "Yeah, where did that come from?"

When Scott and Davinia arrived at the caves, Rogue was waiting and was looking rather smug, "No trophies for second place." Scott asked one of the questions in the forefront of his mind, "How'd a southern gal like you learn to handle a snow mobile?" Rogue quickly smirked before replying, "Let's just say I'm full of surprises."

In the caves Rogue split from the group with Davinia close behind her, and Scott followed some time after that. Davinia confronted Rogue about the incident of the snow mobiles, "Rogue, I want to know why you'd do that?" Rogue turned to face Davinia before answering, "Because you ain't mah friend, and we ain't like each other at all." Davinia, surprised by the answer, replied with some hurt to her voice, "I thought we were friends, but I guess that was just me." Rogue turned away from and spoke before starting to walk away, "Well friends don't use each other for target practice in their training." Realising what had been said, Davinia shot back, "Is that what you really think I do, or is that what someone's told you." Rogue didn't answer, but she clenched her fist tightly before continuing to walk off, leaving Davinia to her thoughts.

Rogue approached Scott from behind and confronted him, "I need to know Scott, what do you want from me?" Scott faltered a bit, "Uhh, nothing… except maybe your friendship." "You know want I want? The truth. Am I a target for you and your X-Freaks?" "We uhh…" "It's true, isn't it. I heard all about your battle simulation, the one where I'm the enemy." Rogue turned and walked away, but Scott tried to explain, "No, wait, wait, Rogue, it's complicated. We're not who you think we are. We've never tried to hurt you, you've been lied to. We want you with us." Rogue turned back towards Scott before answering, "Yeah, well sorry. Not interested."

Rogue turned walk away again, but Paul was in the way, "Hey, is everything alright? Rodetsky's looking for ya." Rogue looked at Scott before adding, "Paul here's your friend, but I bet you never practice fighting him." Paul laughed, before telling Rogue that she would lose that bet and turned into Principle Darkholme, and then when talking to Scott she changed once again, to a blue skinned woman with a white dress on and flaming red hair, one whom Scott identified as Mystique. Mystique then started approaching Scott, saying that the X-men were nothing but puppets to Xavier and that she was a sharp blade, cutting their strings so she could watch them fall. When Mystique said this, she pushed Scott off of a cliff-like edge.

Davinia had followed Rogue when she left earlier, and watched then entire confrontation with Scott. She started piecing together what had likely happened from the trading of words but when Mystique revealed herself, Davinia came to the conclusion that Mystique was responsible for most of the mishaps that had occurred today. When Mystique pushed Scott over the cliff, Davinia rushed forward, grabbing Scott's hand and the edge at the same time before Mystique stomped on her fingers, causing her to let go. While they fell, Davinia saw a ledge and pulled Scott towards it. Scott fell the ledge, but Davinia didn't quite make it and only managed to grab the edge of the ledge. Scott got up and started to pull Davinia up, when Mystique jumped down to the ledge where they were, quickly changing into Rogue and helping him out.

"It's getting kinda hard to tell the players without a score card around here." Scott joked when they managed to dull Davinia onto the ledge. "Thanks for the assist though, Rogue." Davinia said, but Rogue quickly replied, "Don't thank me yet." as they looked up to see Mystique pushing a boulder over the edge t where they were. The three of them jumped from the ledge, narrowly avoiding the boulder, and into the coursing river below. When the three of them reached the surface, Scott looked to where they were heading to see a wall in their way, and blasted it with an optic blast, opening the way to a free fall with several rocks jutting out from the side.

"Hang onto me." Scott called out as they approached the free fall. Rogue complied but Davinia just swam, as best she could, to the side and held onto the wall, watching the two as they Scott grabbed a ledge a then dropped onto another one. Davinia followed after them grabbing onto the same ledge Scott had just in time to see Scott and Rogue fall down when the ledge they were on collapsed.

"Well that's just great." Davinia sarcastically remarked. Davinia pulled herself up onto the ledge and looked over to where Scott and Rogue had landed. The thick beam-like connection between the wall where Davinia's outcropping was and another just like it several metres over was seemingly stable, so Davinia looked at the wall trying to figure out a way down, until the ledge she was on collapse under her. Davinia tumbled down the wall, just like Rogue and Scot had done earlier, however being s few metre over from where they were meant she was about to miss the rocky beam. Reaching out, Davinia managed to grab the edge of it and slammed into the side, dazing her enough to prevent her from climbing up.

Rogue looked over to where Scott was and saw he had hit his head and was likely to be suffering a concussion, "Scott? Scott, listen, just hang on. You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be…" Rogue trailed off as she looked over the edge, then she started to panic, "Oh, man. We're gonna die."

"Thanks for the pep talk." Scott tried to joke, before Davinia called out, letting the two know she was there, "Hey, guys. I know I said that I love living on the edge and all, but this is not what I meant when I said that."

Rogue, still a bit panicked, helped Davinia up onto the ledge, "Ah, much better. Thanks Rogue." Davinia Thanked Rogue before Scott started talking, "Rogue, thanks. You've saved us twice now."

"I owed it to you, Mystique had me pretty mixed up. Her minds a tortured mess, but ah saw enough to know that you're not mah enemy. I really thought she cared about me." Rogue said, a little disheartened by the turn of events. "Hey she probably does. sometimes it's really hard to understand adults, they never seem to trust us." Scott said in an attempt to try and cheer the sourthern girl up, before passing out.

Eventually a wolf made its way the platform and Rogue immediately identified it as Mystique. Davinia got up and hobbled away as Rogue dragged Scott's body in the same direction. Eventually Scott spoke up, informing the two girls that the X-men were arriving but they could find them due to the storm. Rogue took off the boy's glasses and told him to open his eyes, and when he did, an optic blast shot out for a few seconds before he closed them again. Rogue then took off a glove, touching Scott's forehead slightly, but as she pulled her hand back, she accidentally touched Davinia's cheek and when she did, a flow of the blondes memories rushed into her head causing her to gasp in pain and shock. Mystique, as a wolf was still approaching and when it got close, Rogue was still reeling from the sudden rush of memories, so Davinia kicked the wolf in the jaw, before landing a roundhouse kick, knocking the animal off the platform.

Mystique turned into an eagle and started flying back to the trio of teens, but was cut off by the X-Jet, and Wolverine telling her back off. The jet levelled next to the platform and Wolverine picked Scott and Rogue up before jumping to the open door of the jet, Davinia hobbled to the jet and jumped just as the platform gave out, she managed to grab hold of the stairs leading to the jet, but was too exhausted to pull herself up, when Wolverine came back to help her in.

On the jet, Wolverine approached Rogue and asked her where her allegiance was, The X-men or the Brotherhood. "If I don't say you, will ah get thrown outta this jet?" Rogue timidly asked, looking at the open doorway to the jet's rear. "Nope, not our style. We've either earned your trust by now or we haven't" The orange clad man closed the door as he said this. Rogue looked back to where Scott was laying and gave her answer, "You." Wolverine smirked, "Welcome to the X-men, kid."

Back at the mansion, the students were discussing the recently revealed fact of Mystique's hidden identity of Principal Darkholme at the school. By the end of the discussion, Xavier vowed to try and discern what information the students needed to know, with greater aptitude. When the students started heading to their respective rooms for the night, Davinia called Rogue and Michelle to stay behind. "Rogue, I know you caught a glimpse of one f my memories tonight, I just need to know. What exactly did you see?" Leaning against a wall, and Rogue was on the couch in front of her. Michelle gasped, as she knew what things happened in Davinia's past.

"Well, it's a little hard to tell, but ah remember that ah was attacked with a rake, and was almost hit by a car." Rogue closed her eyes as she tried to remember what she saw. "Ah also think ah was being shot at." Rogue looked up to the girl leaning against the wall, "Did that stuff really happen to you?" she asked.

"Davinia didn't say anything, but she lifted her shirt just over her navel, showing a line of circular scar in a straight line, and these were surrounded by larger circular scars. Rogue could see the starting of scars just at the edge of the clothing, but could recognise the scars being shown to her, and held a hand to her face in shock. "Oh mah Gawd, It really did happen to you!" the southern girl exclaimed.

"And all in one night, would you believe." Davinia chuckled a bit at the reaction, and saw Michelle turning her head away. "But I guess, ironically, it's good that you got that memory." Rogue was confused by the comment, "What do you mean good?" She voiced her confusion with a matching expression that was also mixed with some of the shock from earlier.

"Like I said, it's ironic but it is good. There's more to this story than I'm willing to tell, but long story short, I was kidnapped as a kid. When I finally managed to escape, everyone, and I do mean everyone hated me. My parents gave me the cold shoulder and once a week, the men in their late teens to early twenties chased me around using guns, bricks, rakes, you name it, and they even tried to run me over with their cars. The only person around that wasn't giving me the cold shoulder or angry mob routine was Michelle here. So yeah, that particular memory is probably the worst of the angry mob routines they ever did but it's better than the memories of my kidnapping. So, even though it isn't a good memory, it's better than what you could have gotten." Davinia explained herself and Rogue kept quiet throughout the entire monologue. Rogue tried to apologise, but Davinia cut her off saying it was in the past, before suggesting that the three of them get to bed. Unbeknownst to the three girls, a lone figure had been listening in. "Guess you've had it pretty tough, haven't you kid." Logan said before disappearing to his own room.

* * *

:::Author's Note:::

Some of Davinia's past has been revealed, but as to what happened when she was kidnapped, you'll have to wait.

Next time: We see some foreshadowing of Davinia and Wolverine's Relationship throughout the events of Spyke Cam.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL CRY, LIKE THIS === ,.-"-_-"-.,


	6. The Maddening Thoughts of Davinia

Disclaimer:

I don't own X-men or any associated material, nor am I making any money from this piece of work

(Donations are very much accepted though ;P)

Michelle and Davinia are mine so no touchy unless I say so, which will be never.

Several weeks passed since Rogue joined the X-men. At first she had a little trouble trying to settle in, and even more so with trying to get along with Kitty, her new roommate. Kitty was an almost polar opposite to Rogue with respect to their personalities, but they eventually managed to see each other's good sides. Davinia and Rogue sported a friendship between each other due to the shared secret of Davinia's past, and Michelle becoming closer to Kitty because of their similar personalities.

Davinia and Michelle were up early this morning, being fitted for their long overdue uniforms, Michelle's uniform consisted of a dark blue, skin tight unitard with two inch heeled, knee high boots. The leotard had a light blue strip running down the middle, splitting to her sides when it reached her navel, to a double line down her leg, and the sleeves were cut off to a light blue with a dark blue spike coming out from the wrists. Michelle had black stockings on and the boots were a matte black as well, and a tan belt was wrapped around her hips with the X-men insignia on the buckle.

Davinia's uniform consisted of a full length, skin tight, unitard that was coloured black, and had dark red on the side from under her arms, rounding off at her mid thigh. On her feet she wore black combat boots, with a black cropped jacket and her usual leather gloves. Like Michelle, Davinia had a tan belt around her hips with the X-men insignia.

Although she was being treated in the same manner as all the other students, Davinia had been recently having some thoughts that made her feel both angry and disappointed. She managed to hide these emotions from the others but despite her attempts, she couldn't shake the thoughts and took to training a lot more often throughout the mornings and afternoon, and this particular morning was no different.

"Come on, kid. You can do better that that." Logan called out to the blonde girl running 'Logan's Run'.

"Hey, I can't afford to get hit like you do." the girl shot back as she narrowly avoided an oversized blade. Logan smirked, because despite his comment, he was actually impressed by the aptitude shown by Davinia. The young human girl had yet to be injured by any of the traps and devices intent on causing her harm and had even managed to disable some of them without the aid of any abilities that the other students in the institute had. Logan watched for a few more seconds as Davinia avoided mechanics of his personalised training course before he upped the difficulty.

"You know, I think you really are trying to kill me here." Davinia cried out, ducking under a spinning blade as she did so then rolling out from under a spiked ball just as hit the area she previously occupied. "If you aren't getting hit then it's too easy for ya. So I made it a little harder so you could do some actual training in there." Logan said over the intercom and was about to continue when Davinia interrupted, "I'm sure that's what it is, and not that you want to test how far you can push me."

Logan was stunned to silence, but quickly schooled his expression to a smirk and just as he did, Scott and the other X-men entered the control room for the Danger room and watched what was being shown. "Woah, She's good." Scott said, voicing everyone's thoughts to the scene they were witnessing. Logan was about to make a less than truth remark about how he wasn't very impressed, but was cut off by the scream of pain that came from Davinia. Everyone who saw what happened, paled; Davinia had been hit directly in the gut by one of the spinning blades. Logan shut down the program before the girl was killed, and everyone rushed to see if she was still breathing.

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief as Davinia had managed to catch the blade before it bit too deeply into her flesh. Logan was impressed by this outcome and didn't try to hide it, before he noticed that despite her efforts, the wound she inevitably receive was still quite deep and picked her up, taking her to the infirmary. "This is your fault, I just want you to know that Logan." Davinia managed to weakly accuse the man holding her before promptly passing out, from both the pain and the loss of blood. Logan smirked, before leaving the rest of the group to wonder what why he smirked or why it was his fault.

Davinia woke up in the infirmary around midday, "Story of my life, though at least this time around I have proper medical treatment to look forward to when I get hurt." she said after being painfully reminded of her recently acquired injury. Lying back down on the gurney she was on, Davinia started thinking about what had been recently bothered her enough to ask if she could train on 'Logan's Run'. The problem was that Davinia knew that, despite her above average capabilities, she was going to become a liability to the X-men if things were left as they were. Davinia didn't like the idea of being a burden, especially to Michelle, and the environment she found herself in continually made her feel less and less capable when she saw the extent of the others abilities.

Eventually Davinia became hungry and decided to go scavenge for food in the kitchen, not long before Logan came by to check up on her. The feral mutant was surprised to see the infirmary empty of an injured body and quickly surmised that Davinia had woken up and decided to go for a walk. Sniffing around, Logan eventually found Davinia in the kitchen trying to make herself a lamb and ham sandwich with leftover meat from dinner the night before.

"What do you think you're doing, kid?" Logan asked, surprising the girl he was addressing. Davinia looked between her sandwich in the making and the man standing in the doorway, "Uhh, I think I'm making lunch, but if you think I'm doing it wrong, do tell." placing emphasis on the discriminate pronouns.

"I ain't talking about your lunch, I'm talking about why you're out of bed." Was the gruff response to Davinia's sarcastic retort. Davinia raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean? If I'm not bleeding, I can move. It's how I've always been." Logan had been holding a stern expression throughout the conversation thus far, but that immediately fell when he heard the honest comment from the injured girl. Davinia noticed this and shrugged before continuing to make her sandwich, and after she had finished she made her way to the table and sat down to eat.

After her lunch, Davinia spent most of the afternoon sleeping, and only came out to join everyone for dinner. Davinia talked to Michelle about the day, and learned that Evan was filming various things around him for a project of some sort, both because he was filming them at the time and because Michelle informed her. Much like how Rogue had threatened Evan earlier during school, Davinia promised physical harm to the boy if she was seen on the film. When Davinia was caught up on the events happening at school, she and Michele went back to their collective room for the night.

In the morning, Davinia checked herself over and deemed herself healed. The wound had left a larger scar stretching from just above her left hip to just below her right breast and showed sign of being more shallow at either end of its expanse. Davinia decided to wrap some bandages around herself, just to make sure no-one freaked, complained, and just in case it reopened. After making herself some breakfast, Davinia headed off to find Logan, who had mentioned to Scott, over dinner, about some extra training for outdoor battle scenarios.

As she arrived outside, in an newly repair uniform, during her search for Logan, she found him waiting by the start of the field battle training course, "Hey, Logan." she called, getting the short man's attention. "Mind if I join in on this little training sim?" Davinia asked before the man could speak himself.

"Do you think you would make it kid? That injury you got yesterday wasn't exactly small." Logan said with a raised eyebrow. Davinia laughed a bit before informing him that she was partly doing it to test just that. Logan shook his head before agreeing to let her join, but promptly told her that she was now responsible if she got injured this time around. Scott arrived not long after this conversation finished and, confused by Davinia's presence, asked if she was alright. After denying any need for medical attention by confirming that she was alright, Davinia psyched herself for the imminent training simulation.

"Field battle training sim 7, activate." Logan activated the simulation and with a flurry of movement, the stone path was armed with weapons that sprang from the ground. When the weapons were ready, Logan and Scott rushed forward with Davinia not far behind. As the three of them ran along the path, the weaponry started to open fire. Dodging the majority of the initial shots, Scott called attention to Logan's rear blind spot, when Logan turned around he cut the net threatening to entangle him before moving on to avoid and destroy more shot being fired at him.

Although both Logan ad Scott opted to alternate between dodging the majority of shot and destroying the rest, Davinia was forced to dodge everything. This fact was not unnoticed by the blonde girl and seemed to coincide with her internal thoughts. Davinia pushed forward, and saw Logan turn around and head in her direction. Looking back, she saw Spyke heading her way on his skateboard and realised that she wasn't the reason Logan was heading back. Despite feeling somewhat disappointed, and confused by this, Davinia shook it off and slide underneath Logan as he dove to push Spyke out of the way and deflect and set of three spinning blades.

"What do you think you're doing here, bub?" Logan said as he picked the skater up by his shirt, "Those things could have taken you're empty head right off."

Davinia was, although still confused by it, miffed about Spyke being the reason for Logan's turn back and added under her breath, "That might have been an improvement." Logan took the digital camera that Spyke was holding and pushed the delete button, "Aww man, why'd you do that?" Spyke cried out only to have Logan brush it off as having gotten on his bad side before looking over what else had been recorded.

The screen changed to a man with long brown hair and side burns, saying thanks for showing him where Logan is. Spyke asked who the heck it was and was given the short answer of 'Sabretooth' by Logan. "He's got old issues with Wolverine and it looks like you clued him in to our position." Scott said.

"Wait, someone has issues with ma… *ahem* …Logan?" Davinia had been about to say 'My Logan' but caught herself and hoped that no-one noticed her slip up. Just as Scott was about to answer, the institute alarms rang and Wolverine rushed to the entrance, with the other three not far behind.

The three teens that had followed Logan were with the sight of Sabretooth smashing through the Institute's automated defense systems. "Not bad, Logan, but not good enough." Came the gravelly voice of Sabretooth. Logan faced the long haired man off before silently motioning his arm towards Spyke, claws extended. "What have I done?" the skater asked with a look of near horror to his face.

Soon after, the rest of the gang came flying out of the Institute doors, literally in the case of Jean and Ororo, and huddled with the three students behind Logan. "He's mine." the feral man snarled as he engaged Sabretooth. The long haired man growled as he was knocked back from a lightning bolt from Ororo, "This is not the place for your private war." she declared. Sabretooth stood up and tried to walk forward, finding it difficult in the torrent of wind the dark skinned woman was creating, when he was struck in the chest by one of Scott's optic blasts. The long haired man tried to stand again, but like earlier, he was thwarted in his attempts to proceed forward, with Jean now telekinetically fending the man off. Eventually Sabre tooth dropped to his knees from the combined assault, "This isn't over, Logan." he declared before dashing off, with Logan hot on his trail.

"Well what do you know." Davinia chuckled after Ororo had called out for Logan not to rush off.

"Vhat is so funny, Davinia?" Kurt asked, his germanic accent as thick as ever.

"That guy, Sabretooth, said possibly the most cliché line in the given situation." Davinia replied to the blue teleporter. Eventually Logan came back, just as angry as when he left but he went almost straight to Xavier to discuss the situation. Davinia had clutched her lower abdomen in some pain before Logan returned, but she had passed it off as cramps, implying that she was having her period. Although her explanation had convinced the others enough not to question it further, Michelle was not as convinced. Having grown up together, Michelle knew her friends menstrual cycle and now was not even close to her period, not to mention Davinia never reacted to cramps, even if she did have them.

"Why did you really clutch your stomach, Davey. And don't try to tell me it's your period; we grew up together, so I know you just got off your period last week." Michelle demanded answers from her friend when they had reached their room. Davinia looked and the brunette with a raised eyebrow, "And you keep track of that why? Actually, forget I asked that, because I really don't want to know." Davinia said, but Michelle was not to be deterred.

"Davinia Alice Jones. You tell me what happened or so help me, I will make you wear dresses for a month." Michelle was standing over the blonde with a great deal of anger in the glare that hardly ever graced the younger girl's face. Davinia knew her friend only ever became like this when she was worried, so she decided not to skirt the issue anymore, "Look, my injury just opened up a little. It's nothing serious, so you don't need to worry." the anger was gone from Michelle's face and was replaced with an almost panicked anxiety.

"Oh God, you're going to die!" the girl exclaimed before breaking into tears. The melodrama was almost too much for the human girl to stand and slapped Michelle before speaking in a stern tone, "I am not dying, so stop being so melodramatic. All it needs is to be re-dressed and I can't really do that by myself." Michelle got the hint, and went in search of some bandages, when she returned. Davinia was already shirtless and taking off the bandage already wrapped around her body. There was just as many scars here, including noticeable gunshot wounds and large clusters of small scars on her lower back leading down below the waistline of her jeans.

"So you aren't dying, but don't you dare scare me like that." Michelle fumed while she started wrapping the fresh bandage around Davinia's lower torso. "You've already been through hell once before, and we've already done this routine before, so don't start it up again. I don't want to have to see you continue to get hurt more." Michelle's tone had started to take on a more saddened edge as she continued to speak. Davinia chuckled at her attitude in the begin, but sobered up when she started to reminisce.

"I'm not going to get myself hurt, and I'm going to get better. I think Logan just forgot that I'm human, I suppose it isn't hard." Davinia had a serious edge to both her expression and her tone when she said this, but Michelle interrupted before Davinia could continue, "You will not start thinking you are anything like what they called you back home, and even if you're different, so am I and everyone here, so don't beat yourself up over something that isn't your fault again."

By this point Michelle had finished dressing the wound again, and Davinia stood up, walking over to the balcony that was in the room. "Thanks, girl, I really needed that." Davinia said but as she looked out to the front courtyard of the Institute, she noticed Logan was storming out the front of the building. Curious about what it was about, Davinia apologised to Michelle before rushing out the room and then out the building. Davinia left the building just as Logan reached the gate, and from there, she followed him to an open field where Spyke, Kitty and Rouge were all attempting to fend off Sabretooth by themselves until Logan jumped in.

"Picking on kids, Creed. Big mistake." Logan called out as he jumped into view rushing towards Sabretooth, tackling him down to the ground.

"And why's that." Sabretooth sarcastically questioned the shorter man on top of him.

"Because it really ticks me off." Logan said, picking the man up from the ground and throwing him over his shoulder. Sabretooth landed in a kneeling position but cried out in pain and proceeded to collapse on the ground, unconscious. Rouge was left standing behind the now unconscious Sabretooth, and having absorbed his ability she started to take on a more bestial appearance growing claws and hair across her body. "Aww, and I just shave mah legs last night." She complained after the transformation completed.

"Nice, the finishing touch." Logan commented on her handiwork before turning to Spyke, "You planned this, didn't you porcupine." Spyke acknowledged this and was quickly reprimanded by Logan, "Well don't do it again. You all could have been killed." Logan saw the look that Kitty had started to express, "And don't give me that puppy dog eyes, Half-Pint. You're all grounded." The three teens groaned, but when asked how long the period of their punishment would last, Logan gave a half-hearted response before teasing Rouge some by saying it would last until she was no longer 'wolf-like' in appearance.

Davinia, who had followed Logan to the open field, watched the entire scene play out, and realise once more the things that had started haunting her recently, she was not good enough and was going to become a liability to the others. This thought alone angered her and she punched a nearby tree hard enough to bruise her knuckles. '_I have two options, either stay here and figure out a way to become stronger or more capable, or I leave and try to make it on my own._' Davinia thought to herself, but was roused from her thoughts when she heard Logan speaking. "Hey kid, what're you doing out here."

Logan saw Davinia a few moments before he spoke, but he could see the anger and frustration hidden in her expression. He didn't know how to react, since he thought it may have been due to the injury that she got the day before because of him, so he went with acting like it never happened. "What do you think? I followed you here." Davinia replied with both a raised eyebrow and her hands resting on her hips. Logan frowned at her reaction, because she tried to mask her true feelings by putting up a façade, "I thought you were recovering from an injury." As Logan said this he raised an eyebrow, to which Davinia riposted, "Which was completely your fault. You know, I think you owe me."

Logan was surprised to say the least and could think what the girl might want from him in return for him having hurt her. "Okay, what do you want." The group had been walking back to the institute, and Logan had Sabretooth slung over his shoulder. Davinia thought about the question and when she finally came up with an answer, she was grinning like a madman, which unnerved Logan a little, but just a little.

"I want you to take me on a date."

Everyone in the group halting in their tracks and stared at Davinia when she announced this, and confused by their actions Davinia stopped as well and cocking her head she, "What's wrong? Is it something I said?" Kitty, Rouge and Spyke all nodded their heads numbly and quietly until Kitty asked, "Why do you want to go on a date with Mr Logan?" Davinia thought about what she had said and laughed before answering between laughs, "Hahaha… Oh, that's too much… hehe..You all thought I… Ha… I don't want to go on a date with him, I want him to take me on one." Davinia managed to get out, and although Kitty and Rouge understood what she meant, to a certain extent, Spyke and Logan were still clueless.

"So what's the difference." Spyke voiced both of their confusion.

"The difference is that I don't like him like that, and if he takes me on a date, I can torture him with all the girly stores and sappy romance stuff that Michelle always dreams about." Davinia had reigned in her laughter, but the mirth was still present in her voice as she said this.

"I am NOT taking you on a date if that what you have in mind." Logan huffed, but after he said this Davinia quickly reminded him, "Not even if you are solely responsible for the scar on my body that it caused." She said as she traced the scar over her clothing.

Logan saw what she did when she said this and sighed, "Alright, fine kid. When do you want to do this."

"I think the day after tomorrow would be good, is that alright?" Davinia asked, implicitly asking if he was free that day. Logan picked up on the implicit question and responded with an affirmative nod and grunt.

When the group finally got back to the mansion at the institute, Logan and Xavier set about erasing Sabretooth's memory of the recent attack, and dropped him off somewhere in a snow capped area in Arctic Circle. Davinia tried to ignore this and went to her room to inform Michelle of the recent change in her plans.

"So Logan is going to take you on a date, where you will go to girly stores and watch sappy romance movies, while holding hands and eating the couples menu at any restaurant that might serve one?" Michelle asked without taking a breath, which concerned Davinia little bit, think the girl might have some problems breathing.

"Yep." Davinia with a non-committal attitude, though she was relieved to see her friend start breathing properly again.

"But Davey, you hate those things as much if not more than Logan might." Michelle said with concern evident in her voice.

"I know, but I can deal with it if I have fun witching his reactions… I think." Davinia was a little unsure when she said this last part, "But if I just think about the free food at the end, I think I can make it."

Michelle observed her friend for a little before speaking up, "Okay, and if you want any advice for what to do, I'm here if you want to ask me for help."

Davinia smirked before heading out of their room, she didn't exactly know where she was going to go, nor where she would end up, but she traversed the mansion. Having walked around the surface areas of the mansion for some time, Davinia found herself at the entrance to the elevator leading to the underground portions of the mansion. Deciding that it couldn't hurt, Davinia entered the elevator and went down, and then started her aimless wandering in the lower levels of the mansion.

Walking around, Davinia came across a workstation, and looked over some of the schematics. There were some schematics for a VTOL aircraft made out of a material that was dense and durable but it wasn't metal. Looking over the schematics, she remembered her childhood, and how she was taught in the art of gunmanship, and not only that but she was quite good. Davinia thought for a moment and sat down at the workstation, drawing some schematics of her own.

"Davinia, what are you doing down here." Xavier asked, and was surprised that Davinia didn't jump when he spoke up.

"I'm working on a way I can help you guys out." She said, and just before Xavier could ask what about, "And if you're curious as to why I didn't jump earlier, it's because I knew you were there, and as for what it is I'm working on…" Davinia trailed off as she turned around and presented the schematics to Xavier.

"I'm trying to design a special gun, one that fires specialised pellets of differing effects." Davinia said to clarify what the schematics were about.

"Why, would you want to do that?" Xavier asked.

"As you might know, I don't have any special 'powers' or 'gifts' and even though I'm better than the average human, I'm still only capable of so much. That injury I got the other day really put things in perspective." Davinia said turning back to place the schematics on the bench again.

"Yes, I suppose that a potentially life threatening injury like that would be quite the shock to anyone." Xavier mused but was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Davinia burst out laughing. "Did I miss something? What is it that you find so funny?" asked a now confused Xavier.

"You!... You think that was life threatening… Hahaha." Davinia laughed for a while after saying this before reigning it in and speaking in a more civilised manner, "I'm sorry, but I have had much worse injuries than that, but still, what was put into perspective is that I am less capable than the others and it makes me feel weaker than them." Xavier was about to interject a small lecture about strength and related matters, but was stopped when Davinia raised a hand and started speaking again, "Look Prof, I know that I may be physically and maybe mentally stronger than them, but I have a really bad complex about feeling weaker than others, and before you get any ideas, I don't 'you're' help getting over it."

Xavier was a little shocked that Davinia had such a complex and was confused as to why she would want his help, "Why don't you want help with that." Xavier asked, trying to understand what could be her reason.

"You're a telepath for one, something I hate, remember? and as the other reason, well I don't think it would help at the moment." Davinia said, turning back to Xavier. The look of confusion was written on his face so Davinia continued, "At the moment, my complex will lead me to either leave or become more capable, and since I don't want to leave, I really only have the option to become more capable, which will lead to me feeling less 'weak' in comparison to the others." Xavier's expression changed to one of understanding when Davinia finished explaining herself.

"Well, I hope you succeed because if you become more capable than you are now, then you will be a great asset to the others, and 'Logan'." Xavier said Logan's name with greater emphasis and smiled when saw the slight blush that passed across Davinia's face and disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"Anyway, I have some more work to do on the schematics and design of the gun okay." Davinia said as she turned around to face the workstation again. Xavier left the room and Davinia continued working on her schematics for another hour before heading out of the room to her own where she was glomped by Michelle asking her about the up-coming date she had with Logan. Davinia tried to brush the subject aside and chose to try sleeping through it when that didn't work. Michelle finally stopped talking long enough to realise that Davinia was asleep and went to sleep for herself.

:::Author's Note:::

YAY! finally finished the chapter, and sorry for the delay, but I was suffering from some minor writers block, apparently I can't think of plot devices nor advance ones I already have started at home, talk about annoying.

Anyways, I just want you all to know that the next chapter is not a part of the canon storyline coz it will be about Logan and Davinia's date. I kinda want to have some fun with this so it wont be terribly serious but a look to the future will give us the chapter detailing 'Survival of the Fittest' episode after this Chapter.

So what do you girls think, (I would say guys but I don't like guys so girls it is) I will try to get the next chapter in at a more acceptable time, like sooner than I did this time, but no promises.


End file.
